Ginny
by mono.tonie
Summary: Erster Teil einer Serie von kurzen Geschichten. Mehr dazu in der Autornotiz.PostHBP HG


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Charaktere noch die Grundidee der Geschichte. Beides gehört JK Rowling, die ich dafür sehr beneide und bewundere.

_Autornotiz: Dies ist eine Reihe von kurzen Geschichten, die alle aus der Sicht von verschiedenen Charakteren sein werden. Folgen werden auf jeden Fall noch Molly, Hermione, Ron, Sirius und Remus... Vielleicht auch noch andere Charaktere, mal sehen. Sie alle drehen sich um Harry, müssen aber nicht in dieser Form von Zeitsprüngen sein. Meine längere Geschichte geht auch bald weiter, das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Ich habe gerade ein kleines Schreibtief... Daher nun nur kurze Geschichten. _

_Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte. Die nächste kommt vielleicht schon in ein paar Tagen. Ich habe gerade Ferien. ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Ginny**

Sie sitzt zuhause und wartet. Die ersten drei Monate des neuen Jahres sind schon durchgestrichen, der vierte Monat schon halb. Sie hat schon fast das Jahr geschafft, in dem sie zurückbleiben musste. Bald wird sie auch da sein, auf einer Schule, in der sie all das lernen kann, was sie sich wünscht. Bei ihren Brüdern. Bei _ihm_.

Sie sitzt zuhause und wartet. Wartet auf September. Und lächelt, wenn sie an den unsicheren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der Narbe auf der Stirn denkt.

--

Manchmal, wenn er beschäftigt ist, beobachtet sie ihn. Und findet es erstaunlich, dass er sie nie zu bemerken scheint, obwohl sie doch immer seine Nähe sucht. Sie mag es, wenn er lacht. Sie mag es, wenn er gerade erst aufgestanden ist und der Schlaf seine Haare noch wilder gemacht hat, als sonst. Sie mag seine grünen Augen. Sie mag ihn.

Wenn sie in die Große Halle tritt, sucht sie zuallererst sein Gesicht. Wenn er in die Große Halle tritt, sieht er sie gar nicht. Manchmal träumt sie davon, dass sie nicht mehr klein und schüchtern ist und dass er sie bemerkt. Und dann wacht sie auf und muss weinen.

Zum Glück hat sie wenigstens ihr Tagebuch.

--

Er hat sie gerettet. Es ist das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat, dass er, der Held, sie, die Prinzessin aus den Fängen des bösen Drachen rettet. Nur dass der Traum so ganz anders ist, als die Wirklichkeit. Sie war daran schuld. Sie hat all diese Menschen versteinert, sie hat die Botschaften geschrieben. Sie ist der böse Drache. Auch wenn sie alle sagen, dass sie es nicht ist.

Sie mag sich selbst nicht mehr. Und die Vorstellung, dass er sie je mögen könnte, hat sie auch aufgegeben.

--

Sie kann ihn jetzt ansehen, ohne rot zu werden. Früher musste sie daran arbeiten, heute geht es ganz von selbst. Andere Jungs bemerken sie, finden sie attraktiv, wollen mit ihr ausgehen. Und warum sollten sie das auch nicht wollen? Es ist sein eigenes Pech, wenn er sie nicht wahrnimmt.

Doch auch wenn er unwichtiger wird, so spürt sie doch einen Stich im Herzen, wenn sie daran denkt, dass er nie daran gedacht hat, sie zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen.

--

Sie küsst Michael Corner. Es ist ihr erster Kuss und er fühlt sich gut an. Sie spürt, dass sie sich in Michael verlieben könnte, wenn sie wollte. Will sie?

Er sagt, er ist in sie verliebt und fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Sie sagt ja und strahlt. Sie verdrängt den Gedanken, dass ihre Phantasie diesen Moment nie mit Michael Corner zeigte. Jetzt ist es eben Michael Corner und sie genießt das Gefühl, begehrt zu werden.

Wenn sie Harry dieser Tage sieht, dann kann sie mit ihm als eine gute Freundin reden. Sie sieht nicht mehr nur seine positiven Seiten, sondern vor allem seine negativen.

Sie kann es nicht leiden, dass er fast so pubertär wie Ron ist, dass er immer den mutigen Helden spielen muss, dass er sich manchmal einfach nur dumm anstellt.

Aber die Sache mit Cho gönnt sie ihm. Wirklich.

--

Dean ist eine gute Partie. Er ist nett und witzig und liebt sie. Das weiß sie, weil er es ihr gesagt hat. _Ich liebe dich, Ginny._ Eigentlich hätte sie entgegnen müssen _Ich liebe dich auch._ Doch sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen hat sie ihn geküsst und sie haben miteinander geschlafen.

Das fünfte Schuljahr ist anstrengend, deshalb sagt sie Dean auch immer wieder, dass sie lernen muss und sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen kann. Sie weiß, dass sie gemein ist. Sie weiß auch, dass sie sich bald von ihm trennen wird. Er ist eine gute Partie. Aber keine gute Partie für sie. Sie braucht etwas anderes, jemand anderes. Sie weiß nicht, was oder wen.

Sie hat schon lange nicht mehr an schwarze Haare und grüne Augen gedacht.

--

Es ist der beste Kuss, den sie je erhalten hat. Das liegt nicht nur daran, dass er ein guter Küsser ist, oder dass er noch besser ist, als sie sich schon in ihren Träumen damals ausgemalt hat – es liegt auch daran, dass mit einem Schlag ihr Unterbewusstsein triumphiert und sie alles Unterdrückte aufkommen lässt.

Sie liebt ihn, hat ihn immer geliebt. Sie möchte ihn heiraten, mit ihm Kinder kriegen und mit ihm zusammen sterben. Sie möchte für ihn leben, möchte, dass er für sie lebt, dass sie sich gegenseitig so sehr lieben, wie ihre Eltern einander lieben.

Doch sie kennt ihn. Sie weiß, dass er ihr das Herz brechen wird. Sie weiß, dass er vielleicht nicht überleben wird, dass sie vielleicht nicht überleben wird. Sie weiß, dass er sich eine Aufgabe gestellt hat und dass er sie bewältigen wird. Sie weiß, dass er sie eines Tages verlassen wird.

In diesem Moment, während dieses Kusses vor allen Gryffindors, ist ihr das alles egal. Sie weiß es, doch sie schert sich nicht darum. Sie genießt nur den Augenblick.

--

Es ist passiert, Dumbledore ist gestorben und er hat sie verlassen. Sie wusste ja, dass es passieren würde, doch sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so früh passieren würde.

Sie weiß, was er zu tun hat, doch sie möchte es nicht wissen.

--

Sie sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und starrt die Wände an. Es sind noch Sommerferien, doch Harry, Ron und Hermione sind weg. Einfach verschwunden, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wie es anderen damit gehen könnte. Ihre Mutter ist dieser Tage ein Wrack, hat sie doch gleich drei Kinder verloren.

Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, alleine nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ihre OWLs waren hervorragend, doch es hat kaum jemanden interessiert. Schließlich ist Krieg, da sind Noten unwichtig. Sie würde alle guten Noten der Welt für den Frieden ausgeben. Sie würde vieles für den Frieden aufgeben. Nur ihn nicht.

--

Es sind Weihnachtsferien und sie ist zuhause. Von dem Goldenen Trio gab es schon seit drei Monaten keine Nachricht mehr. Seit Halloween gibt es an der Küchenuhr der Weasleys zwei Hände mehr. Rons, Harrys und Hermiones Hände sind stets auf Lebensgefahr. Sie hat Angst.

Sie sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und lernt, als sich jemand hinter ihr räuspert. Sie fährt herum und erblickt ihn. Sie atmet dreimal laut ein und aus, um sicherzugehen, dass er kein Traum ist. Und um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er steht einfach nur da, tut nichts.

_Was machst du hier,_ fragt sie. Er sieht verloren aus. Er hat eine neue Narbe im Gesicht, auf der rechten Wange.

_Ich… Ich musste dich unbedingt sehen_, sagt er.

_Du hättest dich melden können. Ihr hättet euch alle melden können. Verdammt, Harry._

Sie fängt an zu schluchzen, obwohl sie nicht will. Dann verliert sie sich in seinen Armen. Sie hat vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt. Er küsst sie, sie küsst ihn auch. In ihrem beidseitigen Verlangen denken sie gerade noch so daran, den Verhütungszauber zu sprechen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht, ist er wieder weg. Nur ein Brief und die noch warme Stelle neben ihr erinnern daran, dass er überhaupt da war.

Sie liebt ihn und gleichzeitig hasst sie ihn auch ein wenig.

--

Sie ist Schulsprecherin. Nicht etwa, weil sie es wirklich verdient hätte, sondern weil kaum noch Siebtklässler da sind. Die Schule, die einmal voller Schüler war, ist wie ausgestorben. Der Krieg ist in vollem Gange. Und sie ist hier, macht nicht mit, _darf _nicht mitmachen. Sie wäre schon längst eine Kriegerin, wenn da nicht ihre Mutter wäre, die sich wünscht, dass wenigstens ein Zeiger der Uhr noch auf etwas normalem wie _Schule_ oder _Arbeit_ steht. Sie will ihrer Mutter diesen Wunsch erfüllen, solange es noch geht.

Es ist schon Ironie, dass sie nun ein eigenes Zimmer in Hogwarts hat, weil Krieg ist.

--

Manchmal taucht er einfach so auf. Dann halten sie sich ganz fest und trösten sich gegenseitig. Manchmal schlafen sie miteinander und er erzählt ihr danach, was er so macht, welche Erfolge und welche Misserfolge sie haben. Er kommt nur nachts.

Das letzte Mal brachte er einen Ring mit und sagte ihr, dass er sie heiraten wolle, wenn das alles vorbei sein würde. Ob sie ihn auch heiraten wollte.

Sie trägt den Ring Tag und Nacht.

--

Er ist tot.

Sie wusste, dass er sie eines Tages verlassen würde, sie wusste es von Anfang an. Er ist nicht freiwillig gestorben, aber sie ist dennoch sauer auf ihn. Darauf, dass er ihren Erwartungen gerecht wurde.

Er ist tot und sie lebt. Mit seinem Kind in ihr drin. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie es lieben oder hassen soll. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie überhaupt noch fühlen soll. Sie weiß nicht, ob es sich noch lohnt, zu leben.

Sie ist nicht mehr so stark wie damals, als sie ihre Liebe zu ihm unterdrücken konnte.

Sie weiß nicht, ob sie jemals fähig sein wird, auszuhalten, dass er nicht mehr da ist.

Er ist tot.

Und ein großer Teil von ihr ist mit ihm gestorben.

--

Sie ist alt. So alt, dass ihr Haar nicht mehr rot ist. _Oma, erzähl uns von Opa_, sagen sie. Und sie erzählt. Von dem Jungen, der überlebte. Von dem Jungen, der nach dem Weg fragte. Von dem Jungen, der sie rettete. Von dem Jungen, in den sie sich heimlich verliebte. Von dem Jungen, der sich heimlich in sie verliebte. Von dem Jungen, der schneller erwachsen wurde als alle anderen. Von dem Mann, der Voldemort umbrachte und damit die Welt rettete. Von dem Mann, der ihr ein Kind schenkte, bevor er sie verließ.

Und davon, dass er in ihr weiterlebt. Der Mann, der ihr die Kraft gab, die sie brauchte, damit wenigstens ein Teil von ihr ein Kind gebären und es genauso lieben konnte, wie sie einst ihn.

Sie erzählt von einem Helden. Und lächelt, während die Kinder an ihren Lippen hängen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Und bitte hinterlasst ein Review. _


End file.
